Every Scar is a Bridge
by CoffeeEyes
Summary: Basically just fluff and Sam admiring Dean's body/scars.


**_"We must see that every scar is a bridge, and as long as we live  
We must open up these wounds  
When some one stands in your shoes and will shed his own blood  
__There's no greater love. We must open up our wounds."__  
_**

_-"For Miles" - Thrice_

* * *

When he pulls his shirt over his head, Sam's breathing hitches.

He and Dean have been hooking up – or whatever you like to call it – for months now. At first it was tentative. They shared nervous touches and stolen glances and didn't talk about it much, for fear of someone finding out. Even now, though they're not as quiet about what's going on between the two of them, they still try to keep it under wraps. Because God forbid one of their _enemies_ finds out.

It's moments like this that Sam cherishes, though. He and Dean just finished working a job somewhere in rural Montana – a routine haunting, nothing big – and _now_ they're at some deserted motel on the side of the highway in the mountains, alone in their room together.

And Dean is getting ready to shower.

For as many times as Sam sees him shirtless or naked, it _still_ manages to take his breath away.

He takes a moment, while Dean's back is turned – he's digging through his duffel bag looking for clean clothes – to admire him. Sam can see the scars from bullets on his shoulders; the tell tale signs of Dean being shot too many times to count, along with multiple random scars down his back, ranging in size and length, criss-crossing over one another. Sam can almost remember the story behind every scar – save for the few that Dean managed to get while they were separated – and though they're not _good _memories by any means, he can't help but smile. The scars are what make Dean, well… _Dean._

His brother turns, holding a pair of blue jeans and a clean shirt in one arm, and though Sam knows he's gawking, he studies the front of his body as well. There are thin lines – scars from cuts all up and down his left arm from the multiple times he's had to perform a ritual or prove to someone that he isn't a monster himself. (And Sam's heart lurches when he remembers a time that Dean sliced into his own arm after returning from Hell to prove that it was really him.) He glances down at his own arms at the thought, and the fact that they have matching scars on their forearms gives makes his stomach flip-flop.

When his eyes travel up Dean's body – over his toned stomach and chest, stopping at his tattoo – he notices that his older brother is staring back at him, head cocked to the side.

"Sammy?" Dean asks, somewhat worried because his little brother has just been staring at him for the past five minutes.

"Hmm?" Sam replies, still admiring his brother's – _his lover's_ – body.

"You alive in there?" Dean jokes, stepping forward to wave a hand in front of Sam's face.

Finally, the younger brother shakes his head, snapping himself out of it, "Yeah. Fine. Just admiring the view."

The comment actually makes Dean – _Dean Winchester, master of seduction –_ blush. He grins this little lop-sided grin before he's stepping forward, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist and pulling him close. "You like what you see?" He half-jokes, voice rough in Sam's ear.

The younger Winchester chuckles before regaining his composure – because to be honest, that look Dean is giving him practically makes him melt – and replying, "Maybe. What's it to ya?"

And without warning, Dean tosses the clothes in his hand onto the bed behind Sam before using his now free hand to snake around the back of his neck, pulling the taller boy's lips down to meet his own. He pulls away after a second though, which is _way_ too short for Sam's liking, and smirks up at him slightly. "If you said yes, I was gonna let you join me."

The gravely tone in his brother's voice makes Sam's knees weak, and he knows that regardless, he will be joining Dean in the shower. _Especially_ after that comment. "I was just admiring your scars," Sam says honestly, smiling at him.

"Yeah?" He replies, smiling a bit at himself. As if he needed _another_ boost to his ego.

"Yeah," Sam mimics, "They're hot." He leans down to kiss his brother again before mumbling against his lips, "Now how about that shower?"


End file.
